


凯千abo（另一个小剧场）

by aiqingtianaiyutian



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M, kq - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiqingtianaiyutian/pseuds/aiqingtianaiyutian
Summary: 这是凯千abo衍生的另一个小剧场，紧紧只是我个人的狗血爱好……大家看完不要嫌弃我捂脸（*/∇＼*）
Relationships: qkq - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	凯千abo（另一个小剧场）

本来那次突发状况遇到发情期只打算临时标记一下的尹柯，却被邬童硬生生做到终身标记，甚至被艹到怀孕了！  
然后开始了奶孩子的日常。  
结果宝宝五个月的时候，邬童没忍住尹柯又有了！  
尹柯一边呕一边骂邬童！  
第二次奶孩子，尹柯说什么也不让邬童碰了，邬童软磨硬泡，缠得尹柯烦得不行，就又给人得逞了。  
不过尹柯做的时候坚决要邬童戴套，但是想想也知道一次根本不管饱嘛，所以二宝两岁的时候 ，尹柯又被艹怀了，  
“柯柯……”  
“我有努力，你看，不是多隔了一年，”  
“……滚”  
邬童的尺寸本就巨大，每次做起来又狠，艹的又深，次次都顶到生殖腔里面，  
只要没有套，一次就行，一发入魂，尹柯怀孕还不是极其容易的事！  
生完三宝，尹柯说什么都要分房睡，  
邬童委屈！！  
……老婆我去结扎还不行吗？！  
……  
尹柯又好气又好笑，却又嘴硬心软，觉得他俩还年轻，现在结扎太早了。  
在有四胎的时候才终于去做了结扎，不过尹柯最后一胎是双胞胎！  
每天手忙脚乱，邬童除了要赚奶粉钱，每次一回到家，  
就先去做饭，洗衣服，冲奶粉，收拾房间，  
尹柯是个随性的主，保姆是定期的，两人生活里不喜欢有保姆在边上，几个大宝又被尹柯妈妈领回去了，所以现在身边只有俩双胞胎。不然几个孩子折腾下来尹柯得废！  
不过两个孩子确实是麻烦许多，双胞胎也还有一个不好的，心灵感应，一起醒一起闹，  
一个哭了就会带动另一个，常常哄完了一个再哄完另一个人就基本摊在原地了！  
尹柯并不喂奶。  
自从老大吃了奶后，邬童吃醋得不得了，所以后面的几个宝宝都是吃的奶粉，尹柯涨奶的时候有的是不要脸的人去吃！

双胞胎在摇床里紧挨着一起。  
邬童和尹柯本来是一起哄孩子睡的，结果就亲上了，孩子一哼唧就摇一下摇床，  
邬童也不管那么多，扒了尹柯松松垮垮的裤子就一捅到底了，一边艹一边摇床……

**Author's Note:**

> 我们的目标是什么？搞事搞事搞事？  
> 对！我们的目标是集齐一只棒球队！  
> 千玺：……不了不了，溜…


End file.
